Now it's my turn
by justbeautifulme33
Summary: Clary's sick and guess who comes to take care of her? Of course it's our golden hero Jace! Just a cute one-shot about Clace! AU, AH and maybe little OOC too.. now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**Yeah, this is my first fanfic! I think you'll notice that I don't speak English for my first language, so I'll probably make few mistakes. But nobody's perfect, right?;)**

**Clary is sick and who comes to visit? Our Golden Hero Jace, of course! It's just a cute one-shot about Clace;) AH, AU, and maybe OOC, too..**

**Hope you like it! OH, BTW, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Clary POV**

"Okay, Clary, I have to go, are you sure you can take care of yourself?" Jonathan, my big brother, asked me.

I had high fever, 39 degrees celsius (**A/N is that something like 102 in fahrenheit?**), and Jon was worried about me, how sweet. He was overprotective sometimes, and this was one of those moments. Our parents died in a car accident five years ago, and since then Jon has kept an eye on me.

"Yes, I am, my dear brother. I'll call Jace to come here to keep me company" I answered to him. His eyes narrowed when he looked at me. He stared me in silent for a moment and sat next to me on the couch where I was lying with my blanket and teacup. He took my free hand in his and sighed

"Sure sis, I just love you so much, and I can't lose you too" He said with sad look in his eyes. His eyes were just like our father's, so dark that it's almost black and Jon also has same hair than our father; dark brown** (Okay I know, I know.. Valentine has white hair, but I like to think that it's dark brown, then it's not so scary:D ). **Okay, his is just like him. He worked in our father's company, as a boss, 'cause our father was dead. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you too Jon and you won't lose me, ever, I promise" He smiled at me and got up.

"So, you'll call Jace, huh? Even though I'm okay with you two, just don't do anything stupid with him. I know him very well, and I know that might be hard sometimes" Jon said to me

"No, I won't do anything stupid. Trust me, I'm really tired and I just want here somebody to keep me company. And I know Jace is worried about me, his my boyfriend after all. He will take good care of me and you know it too" I said smiling. Jace is Jon's best friend and I guess it was, and still is, weird to see me, his little sister, kissing and hugging his best friend. First Jon was mad at me, but now he is okay with it and it means a lot to me.

"Okay, I'll see you later, love you!" He said and closed the door behind him

I took my phone and texted to Jace

_**Hey handsome ;) ~ C**_

_Hey, love, are you alright?~ J_

_**Yeah, I'm alright, but what are you doing now?~ C**_

_Nothing special.. missing you, playing piano.. Why?~ J_

**_I was wondering, would you like to come here, Jon had to go to work_**_, _**_and i'm alone at home... :( ~ C_**

_Yes, ofc I'll come! Now, how are you really? Do you still have a fever? ;( ~ J_

_**Yeah, I do.. When will you be here? Miss you..! ~ C**_

_Oh, Clary-love, I'll be there in twenty, I'll just get my clothes. Try to sleep and miss you too! ~ J_

_**But you have some clothes here already..? Yeah, I'll try to sleep:) ~ C**_

_OH, RIGHT! I'll be there in ten minutes! ~ J_

I smiled, and put my phone aways and closed my eyes. I fell asleep faster than I imagined.

**Jace POV**

I drove to Clary's house and saw that Jon's car wasn't on it's usual spot, so of course I put my car there. I grapped my bag and went to the frontdoor. It wasn't locked so I opened as quietly as I could. I saw my little redhead on the couch, she looked so small, so

vulnerable. Her cheeks were red from the fever. I tiptoed silently next to her and kneeled down. I gently I stroked her hair and she opened her beautiful green eyes and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey love" I smiled too.

"Hi " she responsed "Can I kiss you? You aren't afraid of fever, are you?" Clary asked

"Hah, no, I'm not afraid. I know you would take care of me, if I was sick" I said and lowered myself to her level and kissed her. When we pulled apart she was breathing hard.

"Oops, I guess I didn't remember to breath." she explained blushing. God I love the way she looks when she is blushed. I grinned to her and got up from the floor. I stood there awhile and took a good look at her. She was pale, paler than normally, but her cheeks were red from fever. Her beautiful red hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she was wearing Jon's old t-shirt. She had pulled a blanket over her small body and behind her back was a pillow to support her.

"That couch does not look comfortable at all. Do you want to go to your room so you can sleep in your own bed. I know from experience that your bed is much more comfortable than this couch." I said to her with a smirk. Her blush just deepened and my smirk grew wider.

"Sure, carry me, my loyal prince." She said laughing. I lifted her into my arms and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed happily. I smiled too. Moments like these were my favourites, there was no rush and we could be just us two. I didn't have to play that arrogant and cocky -role I had in school and I know Clary loves that. I took her to her room and laid her in her bed under the covers. She moved to other side of the bed so I didn't have to walk around the bed. I took of my shirt and jeans and walked to her drawer and pulled out my sweat pants. I felt her eyes on me and asked her without turning around

"Like what you see?"

She snorted " As if..." I smirked and turned around to walk to her ber and got into it. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled up against my chest. God she was hot, I mean, like literally hot. She must had high fever. I felt her eyes starting to slowly close and her breathing started to become more regular. I pulled her closer and kissed her one more time sweetly before she fell asleep. I smiled to myself as I heard her mumbling an quiet

"I love you Jace_."_ _I love you too Clary. I love you more than you could ever imagine. _I waited awhile and then got out of her bed. I went to kitchen to find something to eat and then went to living room to watch maybe some movie or just TV.

2 or 3 hours later I heard Jon's footsteps outside. He opened the door and smiled to me and asked

"Hey Jace, is Clary okay? Where is she?"

"Calm down Jon. She is fine, she's sleeping in her room."

Jon came to sit next to me and put his hand on my shoulder

"Thanks Jace, for taking care of her for me, I really appreciate it. Though I think you didn't do that for me. Look, I get it, you love her with your whole heart. I can see that. The way you look at her, you look like a blind guy who just saw the sun for the first time. And I know my little sister well enough to know that you have her heart. She is so inlove with you. I just wanted to say this one more time. It's good for you to know, if you hurt her in ANY way, I'll come to your house and beat the shit out of you. I love you bro, but she is my little sister, it's my duty to protect her from boys like younger you and me. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I know what you mean. I think I would do that to Izzy, though she isn't my biologigal sister, but who cares she's my sister anyway. And I could not do anything to hurt her, ever. I love her too much. I have changed. I'm not anymore 'the guy who plays with girls and then breaks their hearts', no. I've found my otherside, okay, that didn't sound good. That was Alec's line, I think. But anyway, I love Clary more than anything." I said to Jon. He was quiet for awhile, but then smiled to me and said

"I know Jace, I know."

We spent some time together after long time. Yes, I did see him quite often, since he was my girlfriend's brother, but we didn't spend time together, just two of us, very often. That was nice actually, to spent time with another guy. I do spend time with Alec, my brother, but since he's gay, it's not so manly. Don't get me wrong, we didn't paint our nails with pink nailpolish, but it was different to spend time with Alec than it was with Jon. So, like I said it was nice.

Clary came down the stairs and Jon got up and went over her to hug her. She hugged him back and smiled to me.

"Are you feeling better baby sis?" Jon asked

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better. Thanks for coming here Jace. I didn't have a chance to say that to you earlier. You want to stay over night?" She asked smiling. How could I resist that smile?

"Sure, why not. And since you're feeling better now but you're not completely healthy, we could always.. You know, play doctor. You could be a sick patient and I could be the sexy doctor" I said with knowing smirk. I saw Clary blush before she went to kitchen to get some water.

" Okay, whoah, I'm still here guys. Save that to bedroom please. Actually, no, not there either. Nowhere. Keep your hands off of my sister Jace" Jon said with a stern voice but he had a playful look in his dark eyes. _Oh, if you just knew what I've done to her and what she has done to me while you're not home. What we've done together. In this room. On that couch. In kitchen. On that table. In her ro- Okay. That's enough Jace.._

"Sure." I said to him with innocent smile. I heard Clary chonking her water and I had to turn around to hide my smirk.

"You alright baby?" I asked her with playful tone.

"Fuck you Jace." She laughed.

Jon just looked me with confused look on his face. I shook my head and went to kitchen, wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What would you want to do? We could order some chinese food here, since you can't go anywhere and you guys have absolutely nothing in your fridge." I said to both of them.

"Sure, I can call. What do you want? Jace, if I remember right, you like mu shu pork? Right? And to you Clary?" Jon asked

"Oh, I want just rice and sweet-chili chicken."

The food came, we ate and had goot time together. It was almost midnight and Jon said he would go to sleep. We said goodnights to him and he walked the stairs up. Clary and I decided go to bed too.

We got to bed and she snuggled up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, just like earlier. Suddenly she got up to her elbows and attached my mouth. She kissed me with a passion, but didn't do anything else, just kissed me. Of course I kissed her back, who do you think I am?! We kissed awhile, then she just pulled apart and said smiling sweetly

"Good night Jace, I love you"

"Love you too Clary, so much. G' night" I said back to her.

**Clary POV**

I woke up with Jace's arm wrapped around me and my head on his chest. His muscular chest was really hot and I reached my hand to his forehead. It was hot too. _Oh no, my fever must have moved to him. Oh my poor-Jacey, your little nurse Clary is here to take really really really good care of you._ I smiled to myself as I thought that. I felt him stir under my touch and he opened his eyes. I kissed him on cheek

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked him

"Morning baby, yeah, I did. But now I don't feel so good. Wondering why.." He asked with voice that sounded sick.

"I guess you have the same fever flu that I had yesterday and 3 days before. But hey don't worry, you'll be just fine. Just stay here with me and you'll be fine." I said to him with mischievous smile.

"Why?" He was really confused

"Because-"

I lowered my mouth to his ear and whispered

"- now it's my turn to take care of you."

**Hey, thanks for reading! Let me know, was it good? Bad? **

**I know I probably made some spelling mistakes and other mistakes too but I think you should understand my writing just well, I'm not that bad in English in school ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hi guys again! I know I said this would be just a one-shot, but one of my reviewers suggested that this could be a two-shot and the other chapter could be about Clary taking care on Jace since he got the flu, so I made it a two-shot, thank you my reviewer for that idea!**

**And I own NOTHING! All belongs to wonderful Cassandra Clare!**

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter 2

_**previously:**_

"_Why?" He was really confused_

"_Because-"_

_I lowered my mouth to his ear and whispered_

"_- now it's my turn to take care of you."_

**Clary POV**

We just laid in my bed for awhile and Jace was getting hotter and hotter all the time. I got up and went to my bathroom looking for thermometer. No, of course it wasn't there so I got out of the bathroom and went back to my room. I saw Jace on my bed, he had fallen asleep and had my pillow against his chest. I smiled and went to Jon's bathroom to look for the thermometer. _HA! Here it is!_ I went across the hall and to my room. Jace's hair had fallen over his eyes so I pushed it away and he opened his eyes. I smiled again and whispered

"Hey baby, I think you have high fever. Could you get up a little bit so I could put this to your mouth?"

He did as he was told and I watched as the thermometer's line got higher and higher. _Oh my Jace. I know from experience that as high fever as that isn't nice at all._ Once it was ready I took it from his mouth and just looked at him. He looked like he was in serious pain, I guess he didn't have fever, especially that high, often. He was looking back at me with his golden eyes and the look in his eyes were almost too much for me, I almost started to cry.

"You have to eat something, I know, it's not the first thing you think when you're sick, but your body needs food. And water. Please at least try to drink something, I don't want to take you to hospital at the end of the week. And if you imagined that you would go home today or tomorrow, no way in hell, you are staying here with me so I can take care of you!" I said to him with caring voice.

"Okay." was his tired answer. Okay, now I should be worried. Jace never, and I mean never, just agree with me without fighting back a little bit. He did not like to be the patient, even if it was me who took care of him. He was just **little** too stubbron.

"Jace baby, are you really okay? You never agree with me just like that. Jace I'm worried about you, you know." I asked him

"Yeah I'm just fine, just help me out of this bed, I have to go to bathroom." He said quietly.

I helped him out of the bed and to bathroom and he told me that he would be just fine by himself in bathroom. I waited outside and suddenly I heard an loud crash. I quickly opened the door and saw Jace laying on the floor. I hurried to his side and tried to wake him up. He didn't respond to my shouts and little by little I started to panic. _Okay Clary, calm down. Call 911, they will come here to help Jace. _I rushed out of the bathroom and grapped my phone and dialed the right number.

The ambulance came really fast and they lifted him onto stretcher. Tears were falling down my cheeks and one of the nurses came to me

"He'll be alright, we just take him to hospital to make sure he is okay. Would you like to come with us, we won't separate you two because he isn't in danger or anything like that. This is just to make sure."

I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded and she smiled to me sweetly.

"I'm Maia"

"I'm Clarissa, but I prefer Clary." I said weakly.

On the way to hospital Jace finally woke up.

"C-Clary, where is she?" He asked looking at one of the nurses

"I'm right here honey, you're okay, don't worry, you just fainted and now we are on our way to hospital just to make sure you are alright." I said to him with reassuring smile.

They didn't keep Jace for a long time in hospital, since he was okay. He got medicines and we took taxi to my house. After we got home, we just laid on the couch and talked about everything.

"Jace... You remember the first time we kissed? Or the first time we said 'I love you's' to each other?" I asked him

"Yeah, of course I remember. Those are one of my favourite moments in my life. Actually all the best moments in my life are with you." He said sweetly

_*Flashback*_

_My parents died just a week ago. I was sitting under a huge tree, hugging my knees tightly to my chest. I was tired of faking to be okay and just sad. So I just let the tears that I had kept inside of me for so long fall._

"_Clary, are you alright? Are you crying?" I heard someone ask, and without turning around I knew it was Jace, Jon's best friend. I was just about to say something back, but then I bursted into tears all over again and he just smiled sadly and came to sit next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I moved a little so I could rest my head under his chin and I just cried my eyes off._

_When I simply didnt have any tears in me anymore I lifted my head up to look at him. He was beautiful, every girl knew it, and his golden eyes were locked with mine green ones. Gold meets green. Jace opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then closed it. He opened it again, but this time he kissed me, straight to mouth. I froze but after awhile I kissed him back. It was the most sweetest kiss I could imagine. It was simply perfect. Just like him. Jace pulled back and looked at me with love in his eyes. We had had some flirt and something like that for awhile, but I hadn't ever even imagined that hhe would want to be with me. I wasn't like his usual girls. I didn't have long blond hair and huge boobs._

"_Clary.. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but just can't hide my feelings anymore-" my heart skipped a beat "-and I know that we've past the whole date-thing, and I haven't talk to Jon either, and I know that you think I'm just like the other jerks in this school but.. Clary, would you be my girlfriend?"_

_My eyes widened and my mouth hang wide open. Suddenly I was on fire. What did he just said? Like 5 seconds ago? HE, the jerk and player of your school, wanted me, the extremely stubborn little sister of his best friend, the girl who could sing and play piano, and loved to draw and paint, to be his girlfriend? WHAT is happening here? Okay, I had had a crush on him like two years and he had been always nice to me and protective too. I really wanted to try to be with him but what would be the price? My heart, yeah, it would be the price. Yeah, I could do that. No, no I couldn't_

"_Ummm.. Are you sure you're not just like the other jerks in this school? 'Cause my brother would be on my side you know. No, just kidding, but for real, are you sure you want to be with ME? I know that you know that you are really gorgeus, and I would love to be with you. But I just don't know, can I trust my heart in your hands? Will this end up like all your relationships? The girl's heart is broken into a million piece and you just walk away and not look back? 'Cause I'm sure my heart is not going to heal from that. Can I trust you?"_

_He just looked at me like I was some kind on demon_

"_What are you looking at? I know you could do so much better than me. My chest is not that big, and I definitely don't have that blond long hair you prefer. I am not that kind of girl you would be wi-"_

_He silenced me by kissing me. He kissed me again with so much passion in it that I just had to shut my mouth and wrap my arm around his neck. He cupped my cheeks after we broke apart for air and said_

"_You, Clary, are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You have to believe me. And I don't know what I have to do to show you that I'm not that guy anymore, I won't break your heart, I promise it. Please tell me if I can do something just to show you that I'm worth of trusting!" _

_I just looked up at him for awhile _

"_Okay, we could always try. And just for you to know, I've liked you since you came to this school." And with that I kissed him._

_*End of Flashback*_

I looked at him and got up from my spot on the couch, climbed onto his lap han kissed him with all the love I had in my heart.

" I love you. You know that, don't you?" I whispered to his ear

"Yes, I do know that. And I love you too, I love you so much" his voice was just a whisper too.

_The first time we said the "I love you's" was on his 19th birthdayparty. I was alone with him before the party and we were lying on his bed and our legs were tangled and and my head rested on his chest. I know it's cheesy, but I had bought him a necklace. Of course it was for men and it had a flame hanging from it. I like to think that flame is a symbol of our love, I don't know why, but he knows it too. He had the necklace hanging around his neck under his shirt._

_I was just so happy to be there in his arms that the words just slipped out of my mouth. "Jace, you know what.. I love you" his breath caught up in his throat and he gasped quietly. " Oh no, I'm sorry Jace, I didn't mean to say that like that.."_

"_No, no, no Clary it's alright! You know what.. I love you too." and then he kissed me._

The radio was on in the kitchen and our song, _When You Say Nothing At All_ by Ronan Keating,started to play. I looked up at him again, my head resting on his lap and smiled to him as I started to sing along

It's amazing how you  
Can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word  
You can light up the dark.

Try as I may, I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing.

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all.

And I knew he would be by my side, no matter what. And I would do the same for him.

**YAY, THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING again, lol ! :D I don't think that I write more chapters to this story, 'cause it pretty much ended like I wanted to and I think this is good like this:) but tell me what you think! Was that too cheesy? No? I think so to! :D love you all! Oh, and btw, I don't own that amazing song either!**


	3. Sorry: Author's note, please read!

**Hey again! **

**One reviewer said after that second chapter that I should make this a whole story.. I liked that idea, but I don't really think that I could make that enjoyable to read 'cause I have so many ideas in my head right now, and I'm not that good writer that I can change between past and present time..:D So I thought that I could start completely new story. I could use your ideas and make that story enjoyable to read?:D what do you say? And I'm sorry about this author's note:/ Pleeeease share your ideas with me? Is that even a good idea to start completely new story?**


End file.
